


Coal Black

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fallen Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She had chosen the path of darkness.





	Coal Black

**Author's Note:**

> AU Fallen Angel

She's a fallen angel; her wings were no longer snow white but the colour coal. Her bright smile and pearly teeth transformed into fangs and maniacal grin.

Madelyn used to walk in the beauty of nature, feel the grass underneath her feet and caress velvet petals. Now she walks in flames and feeds off sins. Bird songs replaced by sinners screams and begging apologies.

Occasionally she'll get a pang of missing of who she once was, but it always vanishes. Sure she was born in the light, a choiceless action, but she chose to walk the path of darkness. 

She had chosen it out of love for him, willing let him corrupt her.


End file.
